Perfect Moment
by yagirl-123
Summary: Rogue has control and her and Remy are waitin for the "Perfect Moment" TOTAL ROMY FLUFF so just to warn you and this is my first fanfic so plz R&R OH YEAH ROMYNESS 4EVA


DISCLAIMER: Okay, I do not own the x-men as much as I wish, i do not own them and if i did own them, that raggin cajun   
  
would so be mine all MINE hehehe lol j/k but whatever marvel owns them not me. :(  
  
PERFECT MOMENT by yagirl_123  
  
"Come on chere Remy gonna show y' sumthin",he said with the biggest grin the world had ever seen.  
  
She had only recently gained control of her powers but he had decided they would stay "real kiss" virgins until the perfect moment.  
  
She had gone without kissing him for a straight week and she wanted to just grab him and lay one on him but she held back for his sake. She was no longer afraid of just walking and accidentally bumping into a stranger, she was no longer afraid of the world around her. All she wanted now was him, because no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she denied, he would love her till the end touch or no touch. She loved him and he loved her. She still found it unbelieveble that he couldn't stop loving her, he couldn't hold her, he couldn't feel the sweet touch of one kiss from her but he wanted her none the less. She had found her soulmate her "amour", he's french was rubbing off on her but all she pretty much knew were swear words and how to say i love you.   
  
"Chere were here" she automatically snapped out from her thoughts.  
  
" Remy, where are we?" she said in a loving tone.  
  
" I can't tell yah jus yet" he said bringing a black scarf out of his pocket."I'm gonna hav' t' cover yer eyes petit"  
  
"Can't y' giv' meh a hint?"she said playfully with a smile he could never resist.  
  
" Non, It's a surprise from dis cajun to ma amour"he whispered in her ear. She loved the way he said "amour" it made her so weak in the knees and blush the brightest red, but it must've been brighter considering she had no make up on."Y' know dat y' really look good when u have non o' dat make up on" She loved how he loved her and said i love you in french because she knew by looking in to his demon red on black eyes that all of it came from his heart.  
  
"Okay, swamp rat"she held her hands up defensively. She let him slowly blindfold her. He loved even the simplist touch between them because he knew that everytime was the best because she was their.   
  
"Now, petit you gotta walk wit meh or" he said with a smirk "Do ya want dis cajun to carry ya?"  
  
"Dat's okay swamp rat." she stuck out her tounge and smiled.  
  
He walked her to the little dock.He knew he could never fine anyone like her no matter how hard he tried and he wouldn't want to because what they had could never be replaced or forgotten. She would never truly understand why he lovedd her but it was so simple he loved her because she was her. She was Rogue the girl with the greatest laugh, the prettiest smile and that cajun's heart. He was suppose to be a theif and a ladies man but he lost something that he thought he would never lose his heart. He knew he would never be a playa again but it didn't seem to matter cause all he wanted was her.  
  
"Are we deir yet Cajun?"she said soflty.   
  
"Non, not yet"she frowned but could smell him it smelt like cigars and spices but she loved it because it was so remy smelling. Something sweet and fragrant replaced his smell. It smelt like vanilla. Whatever it was it smelt wonderful.She could feel them step on to a wood platform of some sort and walk about 3 meters out and then stop.   
  
"Now y' can open your pretty eyes ma belle" he said while taking her blindfold off. She gasped. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. There they were on what looked like a dock that extended about 5 meters on to a beautiful cyrstal blue lake surronded by many tall cedar trees. The cresent moon glowed its light over the lake making a almost perfect reflection. The dock was covered with tons of redand white rose petals almost making the wood disapear. It seemed as if they were floating on a cloud of rose petals but also on the dock was abot 100 white, vanilla candles that filled the air, The candels surronded them like a small fence. It was so beautiful and so perfect but it was even more perfect cause he was there.   
  
"Y' lik petit?" he asked wit a red rose in his hand.  
  
"Oh Remy its perfect"she smiled tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Well Remy been planinng dis for a while since y' got control ova your powers and yeah dats y i wanted to wait and you see..."he was cut off with one of the best kisses in his life and one he would never forget til the day he died. It was sweet, soft, passionate and the best damn kiss he'd ever had cause it was with her.  
  
She didn't feel the pull of her powers but the sweetness of his lips. They kissed everyway a person could kiss until they needed some air.  
  
"Wow" was the only word he could say.  
  
"Perfect enough f'r yah shugah?"she said in with her most loving smile.  
  
"Oui, even betta cause it wit ma amour"he said with his most loving smile that could out love hers.  
  
Not even a secound later they were kissing again. If they were paying attention to their surroundings and not each other they would have noticed a blue furry guy and a girl with a pink sweater and brown ponytail but what they would have noticed most would be the giant video camera tapeing their whole encounter.  
  
Remy and Rogue were now just hugging each other knowing that know matter how much trouble could stir up the other one would take care of them because they loved each other and not the love that most adults thought teenagers only could express also known as "crush" love. No it was more than that,it was true love, love that never would die and would always be there to warm the person's heart when the other would not be there. They felt it and each thought that no matter what happened between them they would never let go of that priceless feeling until they both left this world but even then they would still keep it.  
  
"I love you, Rogue" he whispered he's eyes staring at her beautiful emerald ones."mon coeur et votre coeur pour jamais ma chere."  
  
"Oui, ma amour, pour jamais."she said kissing him once more before they both decided to leave" I love you too"  
  
"Kurt did you understand what they said?"Kitty asked with a little giggle  
  
  
  
"No did you understand Keety vhat vas he sayin to mein sister?"Kurt replyed with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think. he like, said sumthin bout hearts how romantic....aahhh"Kitty went all dreamy eyed before she saw them leave.  
  
"Kurt did you tape it all?"Kitty asked still a little in dreamy mode.  
  
"All of it Kitty"Kurt answered   
  
"Well lets see if we can show our family video to our family" She said and smiled   
  
Little did Rogue know that tommorow was going to be a long day but all she could think about was how happy he made her.  
  
Remy leaded her on to his mighty white steed, if you could call his motorcycle that. Remy loved her and he knew she felt the same and nothing was going to hurt as long as he lived. He would give his last breath to her as freely as he gave her his heart."I love you ma amour"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
mon coeur et votre coeur pour jamais ma chere- my heart and your heart forever my dear  
  
Oui, ma amour, pour jamais- Yes, my love forever  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The song i was listening to while writing this was "My Valentine" by Martina Mcbride and "How Do I Live Without You" by Leanne Rhymes  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So whatcha think is it good its my first fanfic so plz rewiew i wanna know your opinon.   
  
So as you noticed I am ROMY FAN 4EVA I think they are the best couple in the whold world hehehehe lol  
  
So did you love the endless romy fluff i hate anything without them being together so said i know i'm verid.  
  
I have nothing against rietro and scogue and anything like that i just think that these to are so meant to be, so i don't really hate them but you get my point.  
  
So should I write more am I bad at it.  
  
Well boo bye and thanx for readin and plz review   
  
LUV yagirl_123  
  
P.S. ROMYNESS 4EVA 


End file.
